With the increasingly sedentary nature of American culture, it has become more necessary for persons to go out of their way to exercise in order maintain their overall health. With this need, a multitude of various pieces of exercise equipment have been produced, ranging from simple dumbbells to highly complicated treadmills, bicycles, and other types of exercise equipment. A problem with many of these exercise devices is that they are bulky and, in general, difficult to carry around. For a person on the go, however, it would be desirable to have a piece of exercise equipment that is small and easily portable. Furthermore it would be desirable if the piece of exercise equipment could be used at times for activities other than exercises.